


A Sibling's Care

by JudeMathis



Series: Tales of the Abyss One-Shots [2]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	A Sibling's Care

**Asch's pov**

I let out a groan as I heard my alarm clock go off telling me that it was time to get up for school. I sat up on my bed before stretching my arms while I was still trying to wake up at the moment. I let out a yawn before going to decide to wake up my twin since he can be pretty lazy about waking up. I made my way over to his room before knocking on the door and waited for a few seconds seeing if that would get Luke up. I sighed and went inside his room seeing that he was curled up on his bed still sleeping. I kneeled down by him and shook his shoulder gently

"Luke... it's time to get up."

He groaned slightly at me, but curled more into a ball causing myself to scowl some since Luke was being stubborn. I shook his shoulder once again the moved to pull the blanket off of him. My hand ended up freezing because I suddenly felt some heat coming off of Luke's forehead

"Luke?"

I pulled the blanket back gently while placing my hand against my brother's forehead. He felt seriously warm which wasn't a good sign at all and I knew that I needed to do something about it. I went to go get some supplies that would hopefully help bring his fever down as I called the school to let them know that Luke wouldn't be there. I placed the bowl of cold water on the nightstand before shaking his shoulder gently

"Luke... wake up, I need to take your temperature."

His eyes flickered opened revealing his tired green eyes before I placed the thermometer into his mouth. I brushed my brother's hair back gently in comfort while waiting for the thermometer to beep. The thermometer soon went off and I gave a sigh since Luke's fever was at 101.5

"You're staying in bed today."

Luke glanced away before nodding

"All right Asch"

I placed a wet rag on his forehead to help bring his fever down before I slipped my jacket on. I needed to go get some medicine and food for Luke since he obviously needed it. I told Luke that I would be back and for him to call if he needed anything. I sighed and made my way to the store to go get the items that my brother needed.

**Luke's pov**

My eyes flickered slightly as I heard some shuffling sounds coming from nearby

"Luke, wake up."

I heard my brother's voice as he shook my shoulder gently before I opened my eyes, Asch smiled lightly as he spoke

"I've got food and medicine for you, they will make you feel better."

I smiled lightly and nodded before sitting up to eat and take my medicine

"Thank you Asch."

I was grateful for my brother's help since I knew that he will always be there to help me out. This is the care of a sibling and I knew that I could ask Asch for help whenever I needed it.

 


End file.
